


Best Behaviour

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Choices, Crying Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, House Party, Panic Attacks, Smut, Swearing, Worry, lydia martin house party, not sure about other tags yet, scott or stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: warnings swearing and panic attacks not sure how to summerise yet will probably add after the second chapter





	1. Best Behaviour

Isabel Bradley was a quiet girl, she liked being mostly by herself, she had kept her self to herself, with only her friend next door who she spoke to rarely, and she didn't even go to Isabel's school. Isabel liked to keep her home life and school life separate, that was her life. Right up until the day she had met, and started going out with her boyfriend. He brought her out of her shell, took her out and made her happy. Along with his pack of friends, she finally felt comfortable enough to be herself, every single one of them was amazing in their own ways. 

Scott McCall was an amazing boyfriend, with a big heart and a big secret, which of course she had promised him she would keep, he had all the traits that she had ever wanted in a man. 

Just to name a few, he was kind, caring, considerate, trustworthy, loyal and he had a heart of gold. It didn't hurt that he was damn nice to look at either. They'd been together around eight months now, but there was secret she was hiding from everyone, especially Scott.

It was something she was sure she would never even admit even fully to herself, it made her feel dirty, completely awful and like the worst person in the world. This secret broke her heart every single day, every single time she looked into those gorgeous eyes brown or red, every time he smiled, or she smiled because of him. While she loved him, and of course, she did, it was slowly fading into a friendship kind of love. 

Isabel didn't have the heart to tell him how she was feeling, he'd been so amazing to her and she didn't want to hurt him. But the reason that she was falling out of love with him, and the sad truth of it was that she was quickly falling in love with someone else. Not just anyone else, this person just so happened to be Scott's best friend.

Now Stiles was something else entirely, he was a giant clumsy adorable goofball, with the most incredible eyes and smile, he made her laugh constantly until she was practically in tears. Although lately, she was making sure to steer clear of him. He always made her smile, even on the days when all she wanted to do was cry, unfortunately lately those days were coming more readily, but she couldn't get any closer. 

Those big honey brown eyes found her sparkling blue eyes from across the line of lockers, and despite herself, she quickly found herself blushing. Tucking a strand of her thick black hair behind her ear, when a big grin stretched across his face and he headed over towards her. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat she turned her back to him, it had been a week since they had spoken properly, what with her ignoring him the best she could. Isabel found herself pretending to look for something in her locker so that she didn't have to look at his face, or at least until her blush faded somewhat.

Unfortunately, Stiles rested his entire body on the locker right beside her, meaning she had no chance in hell of it fading, or not seeing him and those eyes through the cracks in the locker door. "Hey, Bradley! Are you and Scott going to Lydia's party later?" he asked leaning out and nudging her shoulder with his, she sighed shutting the locker and turning to face him.

Isabel swallowed hard as they looked at each other, god why did he smell so good, how was that fair? You can't look that good and smell that good! God, did I say that out loud? she wondered to herself, "Hey you okay Izzy?" Stiles asked concerned, rubbing his hands up and down over her shoulders.

"S-Sorry I uh I. J-Just gotta go" Isabel stammered out grabbing her books, unable to stand the burning feeling of his skin on hers. 

Isabel just about managed to shake him off, running off towards the parking lot heading straight for her car, her sneakers squeaking along with the floor tiles of the school's corridor as she ran. Stiles was hot on her heels though, she didn't even need to look over her shoulder, she could hear him, calling out for her to stop and talk to him, asking what was wrong. 

She ignored him the best she could, finally making it outside, her feet began hammering against the pavement just like her heart which was still hammering away in her chest, her breathing was harsh and fast by the time she spotted her car. 

Isabel almost fell over her own feet as she tripped down the curb, wincing as the pain began to shoot from her ankle and up her entire leg.

A scream of surprise fell from her lips when her ankle gave out and she could no longer run, causing her to topple forwards onto her hands and knees. "Oh crap, not now!" Isabel panicked, wincing when she tried to stand up again and failed, falling back onto her backside.

Stiles came skidding to a stop beside her, practically falling to his knees with his awkward panicked stop, "Are you okay? What the hell was that!? why did you run? You need some help?" Stiles rushed out four different questions, as Isabel looked up at him with wide eyes. Stiles blushed at the look on her face, "Right sorry, too many questions again, are you okay?" he asked carefully, approaching her like she was a wounded and terrified animal.

Isabel relaxed a tiny bit giving him a small nod, not trusting her voice or her face she looked back at the floor again, already feeling the blush quickly covering her cheeks. 

"Hey, talk to me. Please, I feel like I've done something wrong but I don't know what. We haven't spoken properly in over a week, I hate this please, just look at me" Stiles sighed sadly, cautiously laying a hand on her arm.

Swallowing her every urge to run this time and shake him off, Isabel finally looked at Stiles, feeling the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. "I'm fine. I'm sorry Stiles" she mumbled quickly, before attempting to stand again by herself. 

This time she managed to stand, but then immediately almost fell over again even though both feet were on the floor. She didn't hit the ground as she had expected. Instead, Stiles had caught her, his arms wrapped firmly and securely around her middle. "Take it easy, I've got you" Stiles assured her gently. He noticed that she was grabbing worriedly at his upper arms for support, so much so that he could feel her nails digging into his skin.

Stiles let his grip relax around her body so that his hands still loosely held onto her waist, not totally convinced that she could even stand. "Can you walk?" Stiles sighed, still receiving no answer from Isabel about any of his previous questions.

Isabel began chewing on her lip as she looked up at Stiles finally, "I'll try" she replied quietly, her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke, the way his innocent touches were making her feel right now, they were worrying, to say the least, could she even trust herself she wondered this was one of the main reasons she had stayed away from him.

Stiles reluctantly let her go but remained within catching distance just in case. Isabel took a careful step forward, frowning in pain she wobbled a little, but it was just about bearable. Stiles was at her side quickly, "You shouldn't be walking on that, where's Scott? Can't he take you home?" Stiles asked pulling one of her arms over his shoulders and wrapping the other arm around her waist. Supporting her weight with his body despite her protests she would be fine.

"Stiles, I'm okay. I can drive, besides Scott went home early, something about wanting to talk to Deaton" Isabel sighed in irritation, as she continued to try and walk by herself. 

"Fine, then I'm taking you. I'll come back for Roscoe later" Stiles answered quickly, making a turn so that the pair of them were now headed over to her car.

"Just can't take no for an answer can you Stiles" Isabel laughed fondly despite herself, rather surprising herself with the comfort she felt, being back around him for a while and she was close to ignoring her problems, concerning her feelings for him.

They somewhat awkwardly hobbled over to the car together, Stiles keeping Isabel's body tucked closely into his side, which made Isabel's nerves begin to rise again, she needed to remember, keep herself in check so she didn't slip up. 

Once they finally reached Isabel's car Stiles helped Isabel lean against the hood, while he went to unlock it. Finally, Isabel looked over at him as he walked back towards her, the sun was right behind him in the slowly clearing parking lot which lit him up perfectly, maybe a little too perfectly. 

The passenger door opened and Isabel had to shield her eyes from the bright blinding light of the sun, so she didn't realise that Stiles was back in front of her until he spoke. "Ready to go?" he asked suddenly, making Isabel jump a little in shock, she looked up at him in surprise and could only nod at him in reply. Stiles helped her hobble over to the open door, Isabel squealed in surprised pain as she hauled herself into the seat.

Throwing her head back against the seat she gritted her teeth, trying to hide the pain from him. Stiles sighed gently closing her door before heading around to the driver's side.

Isabel watched him run his hand through his hair, that sad slightly disappointed look on his face. That look practically broke her heart, she didn't ever want to see him upset, let alone be the cause of it, just because her own problems were getting in the way. It's not like he had done a single thing, except for being a kind and helpful friend. She watched him walk until he reached his own door, Isabel physically watched him take a deep breath before he jumped in the car himself, closing the door behind him not even looking at her as he started the engine.

"Are you okay Stiles?" Isabel asked nervously, realising she was yet to ask him how he had been yet. Her voice just above a whisper, as she shifted in her seat to look over at him, swallowing down her nerves and hoping that the blush covering her neck wasn't too dark red and obvious.

"Yeah. Fine. We should just get you home" Stiles replied, not even glancing at her as he pulled out of the parking space, his tone was clipped and irritated though, and that didn't go unnoticed by Isabel. 

Inwardly she scolded herself for continuing to push him away, just like she had the whole of the week before today, but her feelings were becoming too strong for her to deny or hide from him and that scared her no end. Stiles flicked on the radio as Isabel fiddled with her fingers, trying to think of something to say to ease the tension in the jeep somewhat. "So, I...." Isabel tried but Stiles stopped her with a drawn-out sigh.

"Just don't okay. You don't have to speak to me, I know you don't want to" Stiles mumbled distractedly, taking the turn down her road, though he still didn't look at her.

A lump grew in her throat and she swallowed around it with difficulty, as tears began to well in her eyes. She was losing him, maybe even for good and she couldn't stand that, Isabel needed him in her life even if it was just as a good friend, she wasn't going to lose him because she was being an idiot. "I'm sorry. Really, it's not you" she muttered quietly, trying to hide the catch in her throat.

"Let me guess, it's not you, it's me?" Stiles laughed dryly, with a shake of his head he parked in Isabel's driveway.

Fighting against every instinct that she had Isabel reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him from climbing out of the car, with the conversation unfinished. Stiles flinched a little, which both confused and intrigued Isabel but for now, she chose to ignore it. "I'm sorry okay, really I am, I know I've been a little distant. It's just there are things going on with me. Things I can't tell anyone about, no matter how much I want to, I can't be that person" Isabel explained softly, all the while keeping her eyes on his, and her hand remained on his arm.

Stiles looked down at her hand chewing on his lip before his eyes returned back to hers, he swallowed hard and cautiously placed a hand on top of hers, giving her a gentle squeeze. Isabel shivered at his cool touch, "Trust me, if anyone knows about big secrets it's me. We all have things we can't tell other people Izzy, but you know you can tell me anything. Right?" Stiles asked gently, his tone from before was long forgotten.

"I, uh. Well yes, usually that would be true. But not this, this is something I can't ever tell anyone" Isabel stuttered nervously, as they subconsciously began to edge closer to one another. 

Stiles sighed giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "Okay, if not me then maybe talk to Scott. I won't push you. But you know where I am if you need anything, okay?" Stiles said carefully, she heard his voice change at the mention of Scott's name, which only confused her further but she decided not to let it get to her, it was probably nothing.

"Thank you, Stiles. I promise you, I'll talk to someone if I need to" Isabel agreed with a small smile and a slight nod of her head.

"Anytime" Stiles winked, releasing her hand and quickly climbing out of the car, letting her hand fall from his arm. Isabel tried not to notice how cold her hand felt without his touch, or how she had shivered when he winked at her, 'Pull yourself together Bradley' she scolded herself internally. 

The car door open and Isabel turns to meet Stiles' gaze, to find him looking up at her with those honey brown eyes, reaching for her with outstretched arms. 'Had to have a big car didn't I' Isabel inwardly told herself off. 

"Here, let me help you down" Stiles smiled softly, she smiled back thanking him as she awkwardly leant forwards, Isabel's hands on his shoulders as she balanced herself the best she could to jump down with his help.

Unfortunately, she slipped and Stiles tripped over the dip in the grass behind him and in an effort to catch her. She landed with a thump sprawled on top of him, a quiet 'Oooff' leaving Stiles' lips when his back collided with the hard ground beneath him another coming soon after she landed on top of him. 

Isabel's hands landed either side of his head, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "Shit Stiles, I'm so sorry, I tripped" Isabel muttered quickly trying to explain herself, looking down at him worriedly, before realising how she was currently sitting on him and she made quick work of rolling off of him.

Stiles sat up an awkward laugh tumbling from his mouth almost immediately, as he rubbed at the back of his neck where the dark red blush was quickly forming before Isabel's eyes. 

"S'okay, my fault" Stiles muttered awkwardly as he got to his feet, holding out his hand for Isabel to take.

Isabel took his hand gratefully, Stiles hauled her up a little roughly making her bump into his chest. One of her hands landed on his chest as she looked up at him, but their hands remained linked together, "Thank you" Isabel breathed out shakily, continuing to look up into those warm gentle eyes the young woman found herself beginning to slip. She watched as Stiles licked his lips, feeling her heart begin to thud painfully in her chest, "I should go. But thank you and I'll see you tonight?" Isabel mumbled quietly, unable to look away from him.

"Yeah definitely, I should get going too" he replied with a smile but just as quietly, although neither of them made a move to leave. 

Stiles blinked a few times nibbling his lip but he finally released her and stepped back, almost immediately after they heard the loud rumble of a motor. They both turned seeing Scott climbing off of his bike and heading towards them with a smile. "Hey, guys! Where's your jeep Stiles?" Scott asked closing in on the pair as they guiltily looked away from one another, even if they hadn't done anything wrong they sure as hell had thought about it.

Stiles smiled back somewhat tightly as Scott pulled him into a quick hug, releasing him with a friendly pat on the back, "Izzy messed her ankle up, so I drove her home. Gotta head back to school now and pick up the jeep" Stiles explained simply.

"Thanks, for looking after my girl. Are we meeting you at Lydia's?" Scott asked pulling Isabel into a hug, which she gratefully accepted. Catching Stiles' eyes from over Scott's shoulder, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly unable to look at his face at that moment, as Scott rubbed at her back comfortingly.

Stiles smiled at his best friend feeling the guilt bubbling up in his stomach, "Sure, no problem dude, couldn't just leave her there. I'm not sure if I'm going yet" Stiles replied tailing off awkwardly towards the end.

Scott released Isabel and stepped towards his best friend, "Why not? You were raving about going earlier" Scott frowned as Stiles shrugged with a sigh. "You should come with Isabel and me, we were gonna go over a little early, help Lydia set up," Scott said happily, Stiles could practically see the excitement on his face. 

"Okay, yeah sure, sounds fun. I guess everyone is going after all" Stiles sighed giving in to Scott like he did most of the time.

"Okay, awesome! Come on I'll give you a lift to the school" Scott said ushering Stiles towards his bike. "Wait there, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get Izzy inside" Scott grinned, leaving Stiles confused and a little scared about what Scott was up to, he was far too excited about tonight and far too insistent on Stiles having to be there.

Scott ran towards Isabel and scooped her up in his arms, she let out a squeal of surprise. Scott grinned at her as he carried her to her front door, "I'm gonna need your help tonight. I've got a plan, we're gonna get Stiles someone for his very own" Scott beamed gently setting Isabel down at her doorstep.

Isabel shut her mouth quickly realising she was gaping at Scott with a wide open mouth. "You sure that's a good idea? You know how he gets about being set up, remember last time?" Isabel reminded Scott, the unwanted jealousy bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Scott looked at her thoughtfully, a frown crossing his brow as he thought back to that time last year. He shook his head his smile returning, "It'll be fine. I think he really needs this" Scott said simply, briefly glancing over at his best friend standing his bike, looking down at his feet.

"Okay, fine. I'll help where I can" Isabel conceded seeing Scott wasn't changing his mind, and after all she wanted Stiles to be happy right?

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" Scott declared pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "I'll be back to get you later" he informed her before running back to Stiles. The second he left that lump was back in her throat, she didn't look back at Stiles and Scott, finding her key in her bag she quickly walked into her house, heading for the living room still limping she flopped awkwardly down onto the sofa.

"More like worst girlfriend ever, I'm so screwed" she announced aloud to her empty living room, wondering how the hell she was going to get through tonight.

As she lay there in the slowly darkening room, she didn't know how much time had passed, it could have been hours, it could have been ten minutes. Suddenly there was a knock at her front door, she groaned to herself as she struggled to her feet to go answer the door. Maybe Scott had come back early.

Reaching the door she took a deep breath before she finally pulled it open. "Scott told us what happened, so Allison and I came to help. We can drive you to my place after we get you ready" Lydia informed Isabel, pushing past her and walking inside the house. Allison gave Isabel an apologetic smile, a smile which Isabel returned stepping aside so that Allison could come in without any struggle.

"How did you manage that then?" Lydia asked with a frown looking down at Isabel's slightly raised foot. 

"Just tripped at school, Stiles had to give me a ride home" Isabel replied starting to feel the pain ease, as she headed into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fringe.

"Oh really?" Lydia inquired in that accusatory tone she seemed to favour these days.

"Lydia, don't start this again" Allison sighed coming to stand beside Isabel. 

Lydia hopped up sitting on the kitchen counter, frowning down at her two best friends. "Oh, you can both shut up. Seriously, I am not the only one who sees this" Lydia said simply, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite of it. 

"Yes you are" Isabel and Allison said at the same time, both knowing where she was going with this, but the pair of them could deny it until they were blue in the face, if one thing were true it was that Lydia Martin knew stuff about the people involved that even they didn't know. As if to prove her point Allison and Isabel blushed almost in unison.

"No. You're both just in complete denial. And God bless Scott but tonight he is about to make everything a whole lot more awkward" Lydia sighed with a shrug, leaving the half-eaten apple on the side. With a smile she walked away and headed upstairs, knowing she had got both of their attention, she left Allison and Isabel staring after her in complete confusion.

Isabel was the first to snap out of her trance, quickly but awkwardly following Lydia upstairs. "Wait! What the hell are you talking about?!" Isabel demanded, wincing a little as her foot landed awkwardly on the top step, jerking her bad ankle in the process. Allison was starting up the stairs by the time Isabel was marching in her bedroom, where Lydia was perched on her bed with a big grin on her face.

"I see I've got your attention!" Lydia smirked tilting her head, seemingly looking behind Isabel, soon after Allison was standing beside her giving Lydia a death glare.

Isabel rolled her eyes at her two best friends, "Would you two stop it. Just explain what the hell you're talking about Lydia!" Isabel sighed throwing her arms in the air. She really wasn't in the mood for all of this joking around right now, her ankle was throbbing and after this entire afternoon, she was really looking forward to a stiff drink.

Lydia sighed looking up at them both, "Scott is planning to set Stiles and Allison up with someone" Lydia answered simply, obviously by now she was feeling a little bad for messing with them about something like this.

Isabel had to stop herself from glancing over at Allison, feeling her throat burning as the lump rose, stopping her from speaking for a moment. She cleared her throat the best she could, "So? W-What's wrong with t-that?"Isabel stuttered out, the words she spoke not even convincing her.

Lydia's eyebrows rose sceptically, "Oh really? So you're sticking to this then huh? Both of you?" Lydia questioned, huffing out a fake laugh before stopping herself from going further. She held her hands out in front of her taking a deep breath, "Look, I know this is none of my business, but I can't watch my two best friends go through this anymore. Izzy, please you have got to tell Scott the truth, it's the best for everyone. I can't watch you hurt yourself like this, he knows too. I know you think you're protecting him, but Scott knows something is up with the two of you" Lydia revealed sadly, grabbing hold of a hand from each of the girls and squeezing tightly.

Allison looked between the two of them but remained quiet, "It's okay Alli, I know you like him" Isabel muttered quietly, with a sad smile as she thought about the fact that she may have been holding Scott back, from being happy and she hated lying to him. 

Allison looked over at Isabel as tears welled in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I tried not to. Truly I did, I would never hurt you like that. But It's okay because Scott only has eyes for you" Allison smiled a little sad looking at Isabel.

A dry laugh left Isabel's lips, "Not true. He likes you, he let it slip one night when he was drunk" Isabel confessed shakily, feeling the shame creep up her spine, "He told me to forget it that night, said he was an idiot, he loved me and it was just the drink. I said I believed him, I thought I did but the truth is I think deep down I always knew. God, I suck" Isabel practically whimpered, releasing the girl's hands quickly and darting for the bathroom before either of them could stop her.

Once inside she closed the door and bolted it shut, ignoring the calls of her name and the thumping on the door. "G-Guys, please. I-I just need a second. P-Please" Isabel called through the door, almost choking on her words between sobs. 

"Okay, but we're right here" Allison replied and Isabel didn't miss the catch in her throat, or the noise as she slid down the other side of the door.

"And we're not going anywhere" Lydia called shortly after, making Isabel let out a small choaked out laugh. 

Isabel felt sick, confused and had no idea what to do. Her head was spinning, she had to talk to Scott. There was nothing else for it, it was the right thing to do for him and for her. Leaning on the sink she felt her breathing becoming more difficult, and she began to panic, her heart hammering in her chest. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, wanted to be sick but there was no way she could.

Suddenly the door crashed open and she nearly fell over, and Scott tumbled into the bathroom, with Lydia and Allison close behind him. "Izzy? Hey! What's wrong!" he panicked with wide eyes, cupping her cheeks in his warm hands.

Isabel stared back with wide eyes, her breath stuck in her throat as she grabbed irrationally at his shirt. "I-I c-can't do t-this! We, n-need to, t-talk" Isabel panted, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth as she attempted to keep her fears at bay and her breathing under some kind of control.

"Hey, I'm here! What's wrong!? We can talk, about whatever you want, but I need you to breathe for me" Scott said calmly, rubbing hands up and down her shoulders. "Breathe with me" Scott instructed, taking a deep breath in and letting a slow one out, she followed him the best she could but she was still out of control. "Stiles! Help me!" Scott called loudly, making Isabel's eyes widen again, and she pushed Scott away stumbling back, shaking her head at him as she fell to the floor.

Stiles came skidding into the room a little out of breath after jogging up the stairs. "What the hell is going on?" he questioned looking between the four of them, but then he saw Isabel on the floor on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth, clearly trying to focus on her breathing. "Okay, everyone needs to just wait outside a second, I have an idea," Stiles said keeping his voice quiet, they all nodded stepping outside the door anxiously.

Stiles turned the light off and sat down beside Isabel, "You can beat this Izzy, trust me, okay. You just need to try and breathe, you're in complete control of this. We're all here to help you if you need us" Stiles said calmly, making sure to give her enough personal space. 

"I-I can't do this, S-Stiles. I'm not s-strong enough" Isabel stuttered, briefly looking up at him and meeting his gaze. 

"Of course you are! You're the girl who knocked me on my ass twice earlier today without even trying" Stiles said with a smile, although she couldn't see it in the dark he couldn't help it.

A small breathless attempt at a laugh left her lips, "That's n-not the s-same, and y-you know it. There's s-so much, so much in, m-my head" Isabel whimpered a hand gripping her chest.

Stiles edged closer slightly and gently took her hand, she looked up at him and swallowed hard. Feeling her breathing slowing and almost stopping when she briefly caught a glimpse of him from the moonlight, as it shined into the bathroom window, their eyes locking as soon as she looked up. "You can leave whenever you want, but I'm here if you need me okay" Stiles breathed quietly, the pad of his thumb running across the back of her hand comfortingly.

Isabel nodded focusing on him completely, Stiles took her spare hand and placed it on his chest, "Close your eyes, don't think about anything. Not now, just for a minute, I need you to copy my breathing" Stiles instructed calmly and quietly.

"O-Okay, I'll t-try" Isabel replied still not in control of her breathing, she closed her eyes and felt Stiles shift a little, the hand on his chest rose and fell steadily, long deep breaths, so that's what she did. They sat there in silence together, in the pitch black on the floor and Stiles helped her to slowly but surely breathe again.

After a few minutes passed Isbel had finally started to breathe a little easier, the dizziness she had been feeling had faded, but she still felt sick. She looked over at Stiles who was now sitting beside her, as they leant back against the bathtub. "Thank you, Stiles, I don't think I could have made it through that one without you. I'm sorry, I'm such a mess" Isabel sighed, her voice much rougher than usual.

Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck before he finally met her gaze, a small smile gracing his lips, "Of course you could have. You're amazing" Stiles replied softly, brushing the lone tear away from her cheek gently. Isabel stared at him a little shocked and suddenly found it very hard to speak, "You know, you really had me worried for a minute there, but you don't have anything to apologise for" Stiles acknowledged shyly, a frown of confusion creasing his forehead.

Isabel gave him a small guilty smile back, "I do Stiles, so much more than you think" she admitted finally, before quickly turning away from him and looked down at her feet.

Stiles immediately turned to her a look of confusion on his face once more, but as she turned to look at him the door opened again. They both jumped away from one another as fast as possible, Isabel almost falling over again in the process. Scott walked in slowly heading straight towards Isabel with a big smile, "I'm so glad you're okay! Thanks man really, I don't know what we would have done without you" Scott acknowledged looking between both of them.

Isabel found herself looking between the two of them with a blush rising in her cheeks, she got to her feet slowly pleased at least when her ankle didn't fight her. "Can we talk?" she asked Scott, with a gentle hand on his arm.

Scott looked unsure for a moment but he sighed and nodded slowly, "Yeah sure we can, about anything you want" Scott answered gently, she had a very bad feeling that Scott knew exactly where this conversation was going. Isabel couldn't even look back at Stiles, as she took Scott into her room and closed the door behind them. "It's okay" Scott sighed with a sad smile as she turned around to face him.

Isabel frowned in confusion as he stepped closer to her, "I don't understand, what do you mean?" Isabel asked with a sudden feeling of dread settling over her as she gripped his arms.

Scott sighed shifting on his feet and giving a small shrug of his shoulders, "I guess the last few weeks I've noticed something different between us. This isn't all on you either, not at all. I don't ever want you to think it is, I know I haven't been around all that much lately either, so it makes sense" Scott mumbled the last part, as a tear slipped down his cheek and Isabel felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

"Scott no, this isn't your fault. I love how you protect people and go out of your way for everyone. As cliche as it sounds this, it's me, not you. I wish I didn't feel the way I do but I can't stop it" Isabel whimpered as tears of guilt began flowing down her cheeks, Scott helped her to the bed and they sat side by side.

"Don't do that, you can't help who you love Izzy. If I'm losing you to anyone, I couldn't have thought of anyone better myself. You guys would be amazing together, as much as he tries to hide it, I know that he feels the same and I just can't be that guy" Scott said gently cupping her cheek in his hand, Isabel looked at him with complete shock and amazement. 

"I don't. I don't know what to say, Scott. How can you be so calm about all of this?" Isabel asked still stuck in a state of shock.

Scott laughed a little kissing her forehead and taking her hand in his. "I can't be mad, Izzy. How could I be? I'm more annoyed with myself, for not saying something sooner" Scott revealed and held his hand up before she could utter her confusion aloud again. "I'm not an angel Izzy, there's something I haven't told you as well" Scott mumbled and Isabel watched as he awkwardly swallowed.

"You like Allison?" she smiled a genuine smile, squeezing his hand in hers gently. It was Scott's turn to look amazed and confused, Isabel giggled a little shaking her head. "What is wrong with us?" she laughed wiping away her tears as Scott joined her laughter.

"That is a damn good question!" Scott agreed gently elbowing her arm, "I'm sorry" Scott smiled resting his forehead on her shoulder, neither of them noticed the door crack open.

"Me too Scotty, are we okay?" Isabel asked as he picked his head up off her shoulder and looked at her again. 

"Of course we are and we're still going tonight right?" Scott questioned frowning and giving her those puppy eyes. 

"Hey! We agree a long time ago no puppy eyes, it's not fair" Isabel giggled as Scott grinned back at her, the door closing almost all the way, still, neither of them were aware of it, too distracted by their conversation. 

"Sometimes I'm aloud!" Scott protested as they continued to smile at each other, and Isabel shook her head refusing to comment on that remark, "This should be weird right?" Scott questioned thoughtfully.

Isabel nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe it should be, but it's not. It feels right" Isabel answered truthfully, Scott nodded in agreement.

"So tonight?" Scott questioned pulling her up from the bed.

"Yes, okay. Fine, I'll still go" Isabel replied smiling easily.

"Good!" Scott smiled, picking her up in a big bear hug, her squeals of happy surprise echoing down the hall and downstairs.

Stiles smiled sadly, briefly looking at Allison and Lydia as he got up to leave. "I guess I'll see you guys tonight" he swallowed, ignoring their calls for him to wait he left quickly. Jumping in his jeep, he squeezed the steering wheel in his hands until they practically turned white, as he drove home he finally let the tears start to fall.


	2. More Than Friends

Part 2 - More than friends

After agreeing to meet up at the party in around an hour Scott headed downstairs, leaving Isabel to get herself ready, he had told her that he would get Allison and Lydia for her and tell them the news. But when he finally got down the stairs, he looked around for the girls, not seeing them he went into the living room where he was met by two grim looking faces. They stood from the sofa as he walked in, only confusing the Alpha further.

"Okay, this isn't what I expected. What's wrong? And where is Stiles?" Scott questioned the concern bleeding through his words, as he looked between the two. 

"Stiles, uh. Oh god, this is awkward Scott, but he left. He had a smile on his face, but you could see he was hurting" Lydia answered truthfully.

Scott just looked even more confused and Allison spoke up, "I think he overheard you and Izzy, he's happy for you, we all are. But I think it was hard for him at the same time" Allison filled in the blanks for him, and was surprised at the look of shock the shortly after was covering Scott's face.

"Oh shit! I need to go after him. He's completely got the wrong end of things here" Scott rushed out grabbing his coat from the sofa and pulled it on.

Lydia and Allison looked at each other seemingly trying to figure out what the hell Scott was talking about. Scott though didn't seem to have time to talk suddenly and he was rushing out, right towards the front door, Lydia snapped out of her confusion darting after Scott. Just about managing to catch hold of his sleeve. "Scott slow down and explain would you!" Lydia snapped a little harsher than she had meant to.

Scott sighed his eyes flitting between the two curious girls, "Izzy and I have decided to break up. We're okay, still friends. We both want different things, but it's okay. I just need to go and find Stiles and explain" Scott said quickly pulling his arm free from Lydia's grip, darting out of the front door and down the drive to where his bike was parked before they could ask him anything else.

Lydia turned to look at Allison who looked as confused as she felt, they quickly raced upstairs and into Isabel's bedroom and pushed the door open. "Okay, you need to explain what is going on!" Lydia half demanded as she stumbled into the door followed quickly by Allison.

Isabel almost dropped her towel in shock of the invasion. "Jesus guys, could you at least knock next time" Isabel laughed seemingly giddy and as if she had already forgotten she'd even been asked a question, while instead, Isabel headed over to her wardrobe in search of an outfit. 

Lydia rolled her eyes at the lack of communication, mouthing denial at Allison, although she knew Lydia was being sarcastic Allison still wondered about that part slightly. "Isabel? What's going on?" Allison inquired stepping closer to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

As she stepped back from her closet to talk to Allison, Lydia quickly got behind her and slammed the closet doors closed, standing in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest, raising an accusatory eyebrow in Isabel's direction. "Would you stop looking at me like that! Scott told you didn't he? We broke up! It's no big deal really, we're both okay! Better than okay, turns out he knew something was wrong too. We talked it out and as it turns out, he wasn't all in towards the end either. We were both drifting we just didn't want to admit it, so after we talked we decided it was best if we went back to being friends, we were always better that way anyway" Isabel answered thoughtfully, looking between the two of them while Allison's mouth was practically hanging open, while Lydia was the complete opposite smirking widely at Isabel.

"Would you quit looking at me like that" Isabel groaned, shifting uncomfortably under Lydia's gaze.

"There's just a small issue, Stiles rushed out when he heard you laughing with Scott. He thinks you guys are still together. He said he'd see us later and he was glad you guys were happy, right before he just rushed out the door." Allison revealed, sounding somewhat nervous the more she spoke, as she caught Isabel's expression changing to one of worry and panic.

"I need to find him. I need to explain" Isabel rushed out, heading out of her bedroom door. The girls ran after her and luckily Lydia caught ahold of her before she started walking down, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back.

"First of all calm down, you're not rushing out looking for Stiles, you're only wearing a god damn towel and you're still soaking wet! Secondly, stop panicking and trust us! Scott went after him the second he came down the stairs earlier" Lydia told her and she could physically see Isabel relax a little the more she spoke. "Okay, good. See that's better. Right so, here's what we're gonna do, you're going to march your little ass in that bedroom and get ready for the party. We'll all look hot as hell and have an amazing night. The guys will meet us there, everything will be okay! I promise" Lydia assured her best friend confidently, with a sideways look at Allison.

"Lydia's right. Everything will be okay, you'll see it'll all work itself out" Allison agreed, then her eyes went wide and she started walking down the stairs. "I just remembered we forgot our bags! I'll be right back, then we can get ready together" Allison mentioned quickly not waiting for an answer before she was hurrying down and out the front door.

"Not like you to forget your bag," Isabel remarked as they walked back into her room.

Lydia shrugged pulling off her coat and tossing it onto Isabel's bed. "I guess it's just been a hard few weeks, but that's why I'm looking forward to tonight, for all of us to have a fun night together" Lydia answered truthfully, shrugging off her feelings like she usually did.

"You know you can talk to me right, whenever you want about anything" Isabel offered as she headed back over to her wardrobe, in search of something to wear for tonight. 

"Thanks, Izzy, I know" Lydia smiled and then seemed to remember something and started digging around in one of Isabel's draws.

"What'cha doing?" Isabel asked with a grin, stepping over to where Lydia was standing, with her arms crossed over her chest just like Lydia had to her earlier. Lydia turned to Isabel with her black bikini hanging from her finger. "Okay, Explain?" Isabel requested trying not to laugh at the look on her face.

"Well, since you're one of my very best friends, there are a few of us staying at the lake house after the party dies down. So you'll probably be needing this" Lydia winked throwing the bikini to Isabel, she caught it and almost immediately tossed it on her bed alongside her overnight bag. 

"Sounds interesting! Now get your butt out so I can get changed" Isabel said tossing a pillow at Lydia, hearing Allison call her name, Lydia left with a wink and headed for Isabel's spare room to get ready. 

Isabel chucked everything she thought she might need into her overnight bag, including warmer clothes for tomorrow and later tonight. Right before heading back over to her closet in search of something comfortable and weather appropriate, as it seemed the later it got, that it wasn't getting any cooler anytime soon.

She settled on a pair of dark denim jean shorts and a black crop top. After she pulled them on something in the bottom of her wardrobe caught her eye, it was a red and white plaid shirt she had borrowed a few months back. Picking it up she held it out in front of her with a fond smile on her face, she bundled a little of it in her hands and held it against her nose, inhaling the still obvious scent of Stiles, the memory of the night she had borrowed it came flooding back.

Flashback

The pack was all down by the lake, it was an unusually warm April evening, but as the wind began to blow around the lake Isabel wrapped her arms around herself, in an attempt to keep herself warm. She was sitting out on one of the bridges by the lake, just swinging her legs back and forth gently in the water, watching the ripples roll gracefully across the water. Isabel smiled looking up at the others gathered around a campfire, they were just a little walk away, she could see them laughing and joking about something. Seeing them all so carefree warmed her heart immensely, they had been through a hell of a lot lately and they needed this. 

Casting her eyes up at the sky Isabel took in the stars above her, there were small wisps of cloud in the dark sky, making it look somewhat like an oil painting. Isabel sighed gently taking a deep breath, shivering a little as a cold breeze rolled past, she didn't care though it was so peaceful and relaxing out here she thought she could stay here forever.

Isabel turned her head to the sound of rustling leaves, catching sight of Stiles walking over slowly, kicking at the leaves beneath his feet, with his hands in his pockets as he walked his focus on the ground, Isabel noticed that he looked a little distracted. "Hey, are you okay?" Isabel asked gently shifting a little to turn to look at him.

Stiles looked up seemingly just noticing that she had even been there, he headed over to her with a barely-there smile and sat down beside her. "Yeah, I guess so" Stiles sighed pulling off his shoes and socks and copying her position exactly.

Isabel frowned looking at him as he continued to watch his feet wade through the water. "Hey, talk to me. Have you been drinking?" She asked carefully sliding a little closer, placing a comforting hand on his arm. He flinched a little but she ignored it.

Stiles rolled his eyes looking at Isabel, "Yeah, Scott took it off of me, apparently I've had enough" Stiles scoffed, making Isabel smile a little. "I'm sorry but are you laughing at my misery?" Stiles asked with that usual sarcastic undertone.

Unfortunately, this only made Isabel's smile grow, "You're so cute when you get all snarky" Isabel giggled taking a swig from her bottle, which she had tucked between her legs. Stiles blushed at what she had said, but then he watched her place it back and rub at her arms and got an idea.

Shrugging off his plaid shirt he held it out to her, "How about we share?" he grinned, flicking his eyes down to the bottle again.

Isabel laughed a little glancing back at the others and nodded in reply, still smiling as they swapped. "Sure, why not. I like drunk Stiles" Isabel winked pulling on his shirt and laying back on the ground looking up at the sky. 

Stiles rolled his eyes taking a large drink from the bottle before laying back with her, "Wait, so you don't like me normally?" he questioned with a pout as he turned to face towards hers.

Isabel rolled her eyes but couldn't stop yet another smile from forming, "Of course I do yo big idiot. You're one of my best friends, I love you" she smiled, swallowing hard when suddenly her hand bumped against his on the ground. 

"Scott's so lucky, you think I'll ever find anyone?" Stiles asked shyly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Isabel frowned in confusion, "Don't be silly, of course, you will. If not I have lost faith in all women" Isabel told him honestly, not missing the way that he nibbled on his lip.

Isabel almost jumped back when his hand grazed hers again, linking their pinky fingers together. "You're so easy to talk to, you think you can help me find someone?" Stiles asked a little slur on his words. 

Isabel smiled, ignoring the stirring of something unexplainable that was suddenly in her stomach. "Of course, should be easy" Isabel replied her voice a little unsteady, unable to stop looking at him as his finger tightened around hers.

"Guys! Come on food is ready!" Scott called loudly, snapping Stiles and Isabel from their trances, they sat up so fast they almost fell forwards. Stiles released her hand and got to his feet, accidentally knocking her bottle over as he got to his feet.

"Shit, sorry" he mumbled his apology shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"It's okay, we should get back" Isabel replied, they walked over to the others not saying another word to one another. They didn't speak about that night either.

Flashback end

Isabel pulled on her clothes, remembering how that was the night that everything had changed. She tried to ignore all of her doubts and worries which were now bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She sighed loudly, deciding to put on her make-up and distract herself.

Going for light make-up, since she was going to end up swimming tonight, plus screw wearing too much in this heat. Just going for a red lip and pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Nodding at her reflection she grabbed her bag from the bed and headed downstairs, in search of Lydia and Allison. "I take it we're still waiting for her majesty?" Isabel laughed plopping down on the sofa beside Allison.

Allison was wearing a gorgeous flowing dress, just above her knees with small flower detail. "Of course we are" Allison laughed, turning off the television.

"You can't rush perfection" Lydia grinned soon after, as she entered the room causing Allison and Isabel to turn towards her with matching smiles. Of course, Lydia had gone all out, looking party ready. In her red crop top and thigh length pleated and checkered skirt. "Shall we go?" Lydia asked with a grin looking between the two.

"Sounds good to me" Allison replied, tugging Isabel's arm and hauling her up off of the sofa. 

"You girls go ahead, I'll lock up and meet you at the car" Isabel smiled reassuringly, the girls gave her a curious look but did as she asked.

Isabel walked into the kitchen and took her phone off of charge, making sure to lock the back door. She quickly wrote her parents a note, just in case they got back before she did, just explaining that she was staying at Lydia's house with Allison. Best not to give all the details, 'Here we go' she sighed nervously to herself.

Grabbing her bag and locking her front door Isabel quickly jogged over to Lydia's car. "Let's go" she smiled tugging the door closed and putting on her seatbelt.

The drive to Lydia's wasn't too long, and luckily it wasn't a long walk to the lake house for later either. Isabel's heart jumped up in her throat however when Lydia pulled up right beside Stiles' jeep. "About time!" Scott laughed as they all climbed out of Lydia's car. 

"Follow me, boys and girls! Lots to do before tonight" Lydia grinned swinging her key on her finger.

When they walked through the door they were greeted by lots of boxes full of different things, which also included boxes of booze and finger food cups and god knows what else. "Wow, okay. I guess we should get started then" Isabel sighed feeling a little overwhelmed at how much stuff they had to set up in a short space of time. 

"It's not that bad honey! The big stuff is already up and out!" Lydia grinned looking back at her friend's faces, they all had fairly similar expressions. "Let's get to work" Lydia smiled taking one of the boxes and walking off with a pep in her step.

Isabel grabbed ahold of Allison and the two of them grabbed the food and drink before heading into the kitchen together to set up. Isabel couldn't bring herself to look at Stiles just yet, and she had a feeling that he felt the same.

A little over an hour passed and everything was all set up and people had started arriving, Lydia had propped the door open and was walking around freely after turning on the music. "Drink?" Allison asked nudging Isabel's shoulder, noticing that she was a little out of it.

Isabel shook herself a little from her somewhat daydreaming state, "Yeah sure, sounds good. I'll come with you" Isabel answered easily, looping her arm through Allison's. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little, I dunno a little off" Allison questioned, pouring the two of them a drink, one bigger than Isabel had been expecting but right now she wasn't complaining.

A sigh left Isabel's lips as she took the drink Allison handed her, "I'm not sure, I guess I'm just feeling a bit confused and I dunno nervous" Isabel answered honestly, before taking a large gulp of her drink, groaning happily at the taste of it. 

As Isabel looked around the room the one song that always made her think of Stiles came on. 

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide  
On the outside where I can't be yours and you  
Can't be mine  
But I know this  
We got a love that is homeless

Isabel's eyes found his eyes, and she felt her heart drop in her chest, she hadn't even dreamed of hearing this song tonight. She felt a tear roll down her cheek but for some reason, she couldn't tare her gaze from his eyes. Those gorgeous honey brown eyes at had been keeping her awake for nights on end, in the past couple of months her heart and her life had changed so much.

Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

As Stiles ran a hand through his hair she took another big gulp of her drink. Daring to tare her eyes away from him for just a moment, but when she looked back up over the rim she noticed Scott patting his back with a smile, nudging him forward. 

It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face  
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

She felt Allison's hand on her arm but she could hardly breathe as Stiles started walking towards her, she missed the next part of the song as she turned to leave and run away. Allison tried to stop her but she couldn't do this anymore, she wasn't strong enough.

As she ran up the stairs the next part of the song made her legs shake a little beneath her, and she downed the rest of her drink. Grabbing a bottle of prosecco on the way up the stairs.

I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day  
Someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Isabel closed the door behind her, blocking out the noise of everything, without even realising she had cornered herself. She popped the cork of the bottle, as another lone tear slipped down her cheek. She found herself wishing she had half the balls she pretended to have most days.

She sighed to herself plopping down on the bed, the cold from the bottle reminding her she was holding it. She took another long swig, hoping to drown out her issues just for a little while. 

After about five minutes of Isabel just sitting there, doubting herself, bottle in hand the door opened, making her eyes snap towards it instinctively. Isabel swallowed impossibly hard as Stiles walked into view slowly, "Can I come in?" he asked quietly, and she could tell immediately he seemed very nervous of walking into that room.

Isabel nodded clearing her throat, "I uh, yeah, sure" she muttered nervously, Stiles nodded fully coming inside and closing the door behind him. "You wanna sit?" Isabel questioned, shifting a little on the bed leaving a big gap empty beside her.

"Yeah, thanks" Stiles replied still keeping his voice quiet, as he slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. "So, I'm sorry about you and Scott," Stiles said his voice shaking as he fiddled with his hands, he looked like he might fall off of the bed he was sitting that far away from her.

Isabel shrugged her shoulders realising her answer may surprise him, "I'm not, but thank you" she answered truthfully. 

Just as she expected Stiles frowned in confusion, she finally looked at him and her heart started to beat harder and faster in her chest. Isabel noticed that he was still very much focused on his hands, "I don't understand" Stiles confessed finally turning his head, where his eyes quickly met hers. 

A small smile graced Isabel's lips as she remembered her conversation with Scott. "Honestly Stiles, it's pretty damn simple. We both agreed that we had been drifting apart for a while, slowly becoming better friends than anything. But he's still in my life and I'm still in his and that's what matters" Isabel answered truthfully, noticing Stiles shift a little closer to her.

"So, uh you're doing okay?" Stiles asked curiously, rubbing his hands down his thighs. 

Isabel thought about it for a moment, before nodding and looking up at Stiles again, "Yeah. I can honestly say I am. We all deserve to be happy right?" Isabel acknowledged, tucking her feet under herself and turning to face him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, you usually are. Hang on, is that my shirt?" Stiles questioned suddenly, leaning over and gently tugging at one of her sleeves, catching Isabel off guard slightly, but they both smiled at each other regardless. 

"If you must know, yes it is. Do you remember what night you gave it to me?" Isabel asked curiously, tucking her hair behind her ear trying not to giggle as she watched his face change, as he attempted to remember Isabel could practically see the cogs turning in his mind.

Suddenly his eyes widened slightly a blush beginning to cover his cheeks and he started awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. Isabel couldn't stop the giggle this time, he just looked too adorable and she thought he even looked a little embarrassed for some reason. Stiles cleared his throat finally looking back up at Isabel. "I was so embarrassed after that night, I was drunk off my ass. You looked so beautiful, you always do, but I guess I just panicked. I'm sorry if I freaked you out" Stiles apologised quietly, he looked up and noticed that Isabel was smiling.

"Why were you panicking?" Isabel inquired curiously, tilting her head in confusion. She took hold of one of his hands, hoping to stop him from doing the same now, he looked a little flustered, to say the least.

Stiles looked down at her hand, which was now gently resting on top of his. Pushing away his nerves Stiles turned their hands slowly, and Isabel ran her small fingers between his long ones, giving an experimental squeeze. 

They looked up at the same time locking eyes, Stiles willed himself to spit out the words he had wanted to say for the longest time. He took a deep breath before speaking, "I was panicking because the way I felt that night, about you. I shouldn't have felt that way about my best friends girlfriend. I just couldn't help wondering just how perfect we could be together" Stiles answered huskily, his eyes flicking down to Isabel's mouth as she tugged her lip between her teeth.

"Why didn't you say something?" Isabel asked her question without even thinking. 

Stiles couldn't help the judgemental raise of his brow or the small chuckle that slipped past his lips. "Is that a serious question?" he asked sarcastically, but Isabel didn't miss the slightly humourless undertone his voice held as those words left his lips.

Isabel blushed, shaking her head at him "You're right Stiles, I'm sorry. That was such a stupid thing to say" she mumbled shyly, surprised when he didn't pull his hand away from hers.

His hand tightened around hers surprising her further, "It's okay, none of that matters now" Stiles assured her kindly, her eyes shot back to his when he took the bottle out of her spare hand and took a swig. "You wanna go back downstairs?" Stiles asked, standing from the bed with her hand in his.

She stood with him as he looked at her a little dumbstruck, as he handed her bottle back to her, Isabel blindly placed the bottle on the side behind her. Isabel shook herself from her momentary trance, tugging him back towards her before he could open the door. 

Stiles looked down at her with a frown, Isabel rested a hand on his shoulder not looking away from one another as she pushed up onto her tip-toes so that their noses were touching. 

Sucking in a breath and closed his eyes, doing his best not to stumble backwards, unsure of what to do with his hand he rested it gently on her hip, smoothly pulling her body closer to his, as Isabel pressed her lips carefully to his. 

Stiles almost forgot to breathe when her soft lips pressed against his, he tried so hard not to think about just how long he had waited for this, waited for her. But now that it was happening, his mind was quickly filled with the times that he had imagined this, or at least something very similar happening between them. Although not a single one of those thoughts could compare to the real thing, the soft contented sigh that left her lips as she pulled away snapped Stiles back to reality, back to the moment. 

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, "God, I still can't believe how beautiful you are" he murmured gently releasing her hand from his grip. Instead, he moved his hand to cup her cheek, where those long fingers of his brushed softly against her skin.

"Stiles, I..." she breathed out blissfully, but Stiles cut her off mid-sentence, pressing his lips firmly against hers, Isabel shivered against him her spare hand holding onto his forearm to try and gain some balance. 

They both smiled into the kiss, Isabel let out a little whimper however when Stiles pulled her lip between his teeth and sucked lightly before he gently let it go. Immediately after Isabel's tongue ran across his lips, Stiles' tongue met hers eagerly. As their tongues fought for dominance one of Isabel's hands ran up into Stiles' hair tugging it gently between her fingers, causing Stiles to groan at the feeling, his now spare hand slipping down and cupping her ass cheek pressing her closer still.

They stumbled back onto the bed together not breaking contact as Isabel's back hit the mattress, she wrapped her legs around his back and Stiles half collapsed on top of her but she didn't mind, in fact, she loved it. Then something hit Isabel and she gently pushed up against his chest, Stiles stopped immediately and looked down at her with a worried look on his face. 

Isabel gave him another quick peck before speaking, "We should slow down, we've got all night. I don't want to rush this, I'm sorry" Isabel sighed breathlessly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Stiles chuckled tipping her chin so she was forced to look at him, "You're right. Stop saying sorry, I don't care if I have to wait for hours or days, weeks or years, as long as you're happy and you still want us, to be us, then I'm okay" Stiles answered carefully, leaning down and gently pressing a kiss to her forehead, before climbing off of the bed and taking hold of her hand. 

Reluctantly Isabel followed him but his reassuring smile helped her to relax, she smiled back pulling him back to her for another gentle kiss. Stiles wasn't as close as before and she frowned a little as she pulled away, Stiles noticed her small change in demeanour and rushed to reassure her, but the blush didn't fade from his cheeks. "Sorry, I uh, didn't wanna push up against you too much, if you know what I mean" Stiles muttered looking down, Isabel looked down and quickly caught his meaning and couldn't help but giggle. "Don't laugh" Stiles grumbled folding his arms over his chest and huffing in annoyance.

She pursed her lips and smiled up at him, "I swear I wasn't laughing at it, just the situation" Isabel assured him, taking his hands in hers and linking their fingers together.

However, Stiles didn't get time to answer as the door swung open behind him. Scott and Allison came tumbling in laughing, hand in hand grinning at each other. Until they almost walked into Stiles' back, Isabel quickly felt Stiles' grip tighten around her hand. 

Scott finally looked up from Allison and the four of them wore very similar looks, "Well this is awkward" Isabel muttered, focusing on Stiles' hand wrapped tightly around hers.

"No, it's fine! We're all happy right?" Scott announced rather happily and loudly, not really asking anyone.

"Yes, we are. But Izzy is right this is still odd" Allison answered quietly, looking at Isabel who was standing a little behind Stiles.

Stiles shrugged looking at Scott who was still smiling happily, "Scott's right, we always knew this was going to happen, right?" Stiles asked looking between the three of them.

Lydia came in next interrupting the conversation, "I've sent everyone home. I want to go swim, come on we're going!" she grinned tugging Allison along, and effectively Scott too. Lydia didn't even mention the awkward vibes in the room at all which surprised the girls a little, Isabel shrugged grabbing her bag and handing Stiles the bottle.

"Let's go, I guess" Isabel smiled at Stiles taking his free hand and tugging him out of the room, not far behind the others as they all left through the front door in a group. A few others from downstairs joining the back of the line they had created behind Lydia, who had been joined at the front by someone Isabel didn't even recognise.

Isabel tugged the bottle from Stiles' hand, continuing to walk as she gulped down the much-needed booze. Stiles raised his eyebrows at her as she handed it back to him, "Don't look at me like that. Why don't you join me?" Isabel laughed, tilting Stiles' hand that was holding the bottle to his lips. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at her but the grin on his face gave him away, Stiles finished the bottle in a few gulps. "Izzy, are you trying to get me drunk?" Stiles smirked at her, those gorgeous eyes of his twinkling in the moonlight. 

"Maybe a little bit" Isabel replied pulling her lip between her teeth, and with a quick wink at him she dropped his hand and jogged ahead of him, catching up with the others who were heading into the lakehouse already. 

"Okay, guys! Everyone pick a room and get changed, It's pool time!" Lydia shouted out to the few guests, who almost all screamed back at her happily. She was soon strutting forward, grabbing hold of Allison and Isabel and she dragged them upstairs with her. Turning quickly to look back at Stiles and Scott, who looked like they felt a little sorry for themselves. "Don't worry boys, I'll get them back to you soon" Lydia grinned as the three of them headed towards Lydia's bedroom together.

Isabel and Allison were ready to go in a matter of minutes, they were practically twitching by her bedroom door ready to leave. "Fine, I'm ready, let's go!" Lydia sighed irritated at her best friends behaviours.

"We can talk later Lyd's, about whatever you want. Come on, let's go have some fun" Isabel pouted causing Lydia to smile despite herself. 

The girls made their way downstairs and outside to where the pool was located, their feet padding gently against the cold floor. To their surprise, however, the only people outside at the moment were Scott, Stiles and the guy Lydia had been with earlier.

Scott and Stiles were currently chatting, wading water in the deep end of the pool. Allison and Isabel had seemingly gone unnoticed, they smiled at each other as they slowly walked down the steps and into the cool water of the pool. 

At the sound of the water, Stiles and Scott finally looked away from one another and over at the two beautiful women, who were slowly but surely heading over to them.

Scott was first to move, swimming over to Allison he gave Isabel a friendly wink as she passed him. She barely even registered him since she was walking over to a shirtless Stiles, whose mouth was slightly hanging open. 

Isabel giggled pressed a finger under Stiles' chin, once she was in front of him. He took a deep breath and swallowed, trying hard to keep his focus on her face. "Stiles?" Isabel said gently, forcing Stiles back into reality.

"Huh?" Stiles murmured nervously, keeping his eyes trained on hers, with his hands plastered against the side of the pool.

Isabel felt herself grow a little nervous too, was he changing his mind. "You are allowed to look you know, you know if you want to" she reminded him quietly, her voice shaking a little as she spoke.

Stiles licked his lips and almost immediately dropped his gaze like her words were what he had been waiting for. Reaching out with shaky fingers he skimmed along the bottom of her stomach, causing her to shiver. He continued further down, where he began tracing the tattoo of a delicate black rose, that she had on her hip. "When did you get this?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding huskier than before. 

He gently moved the band of her bikini bottoms down, out of the way, surprising her somewhat. As he attempted to reveal the whole design, this only caused Isabel's stomach to tighten beneath his basically innocent touch, but the way his fingers felt against her bare skin made her mind go to places that were anything but innocent. 

"Have you got any?" Isabel asked her eyes scanning his body in search of any tattoos he may or may not have.

Stiles finally looked up from her hip his eyes quickly meeting hers, "No, I couldn't. Hate needles" Stiles answered taking his hand off of her hip and took her hand in his. They managed to chat uninterrupted for around ten minutes before Scott's booming voice interrupted everyone.

"Who wants to do a few rounds of chicken fight!?" Scott called loudly, his words slurring a little as he waded into the middle of the pool, with Allison balanced on his shoulders like she weighed nothing, seemingly all ready to play.

"Someone's been on the wolfsbane with his drink" Isabel giggled, Stiles joined her rolling his eyes fondly at his best friend.

"Yes!" Lydia whooped from across the pool, quickly getting in position on her guy's shoulders.

Isabel and Stiles looked at one another, "You wanna play?" Stiles asked holding out his hand to help her out of the pool so she could climb up.

"You sure you can hold me up?" Isabel asked shyly, resisting the urge to look down at her body, instead, she kept her eyes on Stiles.

"Don't do that you're perfect" Stiles assured her, she sighed with a small smile taking his hand as he helped her up onto the side of the pool. "Do you trust me?" he asked looking up at her with a grin, making her giggle she quickly nodded at him with her lip between her teeth. 

As she stood behind Stiles Isabel couldn't help but notice the amount of muscle Stiles held in his back. She kept chewing on her lip as she climbed carefully onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs tightly around his neck as Stiles grabbed onto her knees. Stiles groaned as Isabel threaded her fingers through his thick dark hair, she loved the way it felt to run her fingers through it. A little squeal left her lips as Stiles started to walk to the centre of the pool, she could only tell he was laughing at her because his shoulders shook beneath her legs.

"Ladies and gentleman, take your drinks and your positions!" Lydia called happily handing the pair's drinks from the bar.

They all took long grateful gulps, putting the drinks on the side of the pool before all coming back to the middle and facing each other. "Who's first?" Isabel asked, looking around the other four.

Lydia thought for a moment before a grin spread over her face, "We'll put you and Izzy out of your misery" Lydia smirked at Stiles.

Stiles just smirked back, his fingers tightening around Isabel's knees, "Bring it on, then you can tuck yourself up into bed when we're done with you" Stiles replied making Isabel giggle a little at just how revved up he seemed to be to beat the others.

"Fight!" Scott shouted, splashing water at the pairs.

Isabel grinned at Lydia as Stiles started walking forward and one hand left his hair, Isabel pushed forward a little too hard almost knocking Stiles over, but she caught Lydia's shoulder, surprising the pair and causing the guy to almost trip over backwards with the force behind it. "Nice shot!" Stiles grinned just about managing to dodge backwards, right as Lydia reached out with both hands to shove at Isabel.

Causing Isabel to snort with laughter and cling tightly to Stiles' hands so she didn't fall backwards and throw off his balance too. "You doin' okay up there Izzy?" Stiles laughed squeezing her hand back. 

Isabel realised that Lydia was having more of her drink, so she made the most of the time they had, "Of course I am, I'm with you" Isabel smiled, gently kissing the top of his head. Stiles grinned happily as she bent down lower, almost making him fall face first but he corrected his stance as she spoke, "It's just, I guess I wanted to be a little selfish with you tonight. I just wanted you all to myself for a bit" Isabel explained quietly, her heartbeat thumping hard in her chest as she finally said what she had wanted to say for a while.

She felt Stiles' fingers flex around her legs, a small noise leaving his lips she couldn't quite hear. "Okay, I've got an idea. If you trust me, then just hold tight and don't let go, okay?" Stiles replied a smirk on his lips that Isabel couldn't see.

"Okay, I trust you" Isabel almost squeaked, sure she wasn't about to like whatever idea Stiles had come up with, because there was only one way they were going to get out of this.

"Come on!" Lydia taunted them, beckoning them closer with her hands.

Stiles grinned stepping closer, apparently, he was a lot less stable on his legs than he had been just minutes before. This time when Lydia lashed out he ducked, making Isabel lower Lydia missed but then Stiles did exactly what she had expected and he toppled over backwards. The second that they went down and the splash rippled around the pool, Isabel unhooked herself from Stiles. 

Swimming to the surface Isabel and Stiles were welcomed by all the laughter and clapping they had expected. Stiles grabbed Isabel wrapping his arms around her, "I'm so sorry Izzy" Stiles said loud enough for everyone to hear, his massive grin was only meant for her.

"No problem, I think you might have had enough though" Isabel laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, Stiles caught her as she jumped on his back wrapping her legs around his waist.

"See! I told you not to have so many pre drinks!" Scott sassed with a dopey grin.

"I kept up with you didn't I!" Stiles laughed nudging Scott as he walked past, Isabel burst out laughing as Scott stumbled forward, she heard Allison squeal then a massive splash. "Now who's worse off!" Stiles called behind him, as he carefully lowered Isabel to her feet. They grinned at each other as they grabbed their towels from their seats before heading inside, wrapped up tightly in their towels, making their way towards the room that Lydia had tossed their bags earlier. 

When they finally entered the room Stiles dropped his towel and grabbed Isabel around the waist, picking her up for a big squeeze. Isabel giggled as he put her down carefully her towel fell from her body. "Well, I think that you won that one" Isabel laughed grabbing her towel from the ground and started drying her hair off a little.

Stiles cleared his throat as quietly as he could, but Isabel caught it dropping her towel and turned around to face him. "You okay?" Isabel questioned gently stepping closer to him. 

"Yeah, I'm great, really. I guess I'm just a little nervous" Stiles replied honestly, plonking himself down on top of his towel on the bed. 

"Don't be. Nothing has to happen, not if you don't want it to. I just wanted to spend some time together. Any time I get to spend with you is amazing, this is all I've wanted for months, just you" Isabel said quietly, trying to reassure him with the best of her ability.

"You're not even a little drunk are you?" Stiles questioned with a soft smile, Isabel shook her head returning his smile, she leant forwards gently kissing his cheek and rested her hand on his. "Part of me wishes that I was, but I don't want to forget any second I spend with you" Stiles stated that tone was back in his voice, sounding husky and full of something she had never heard from him before tonight.

Isabel chewed on her lip for a moment deep in thought, "Do you want to, you know?" Isabel questioned shyly, just about meeting his eyes in the lightly lit room.

"I uh, yeah. If you want too" Stiles replied quietly, the nerves more than obvious at this point, but it didn't seem to be bothering either of them as they both felt the same.

"Just stand up for a minute, I have an idea," Isabel said quietly, holding out her shaking hand for him, Stiles took her hand and they both stood together, Isabel stepped back letting go of his hand, she turned on her iPod letting the music fill the room.

What's it gonna be 'cause I can't pretend?  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go (don't let go)  
You have the right to lose control (don't let go)

With trembling fingers, Isabel reached behind her and unhooked her bikini top, swallowing hard as it slipped from her arms and hit the floor. She met Stiles' eyes, nipping at her lip, with the look on his face sending shivers up her spine, as she reached for her bikini bottoms. Gently and slowly she pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side. 

I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move to soon it would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied till we're taking those vows  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking

Stiles let his eyes roam freely, she watched as those gorgeous honey brown eyes scanned her body hungrily, "Your turn" she all but whispered, shifting a little awkwardly on her feet, with her hands clasped in front of her.

Stiles nodded not saying a word he licked his lips, pushing down his swimming trunks until they hit the floor and he stepped out of them and took a step towards her. Isabel almost swallowed her tongue at the sight of him, stood there in front of her in all of his glory.

I often fantasize the stars above are watching you  
They know my heart and speak to yours like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes  
I'd pretend I was you   
And lose control

There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking (oh yeah)

Blue eyes met brown and for a second nobody moved. Stiles combed a hand through his wet hair and Isabel couldn't stop herself anymore. As Isabel walked towards Stiles he took her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "You look incredible, better than I ever imagined" Stiles breathed, Isabel smiled shyly wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck pulling him down into a slightly more demanding kiss than they had previously had. 

Stiles sat down on the bed not breaking their kiss Isabel climbed into his lap, whimpering as his hard length bumped against her throbbing pussy. "Oh fuck" Stiles groaned his hands grabbing at her hips, Isabel's' breathing had picked up quickly and she pushed Stiles back onto the bed. 

Running in and out my life has got me so confused  
You gotta make the sacrifice, somebody's got to choose  
We can make it if we try, for the sake of you and I  
Together we can make it right

"Slow down, I want you to enjoy this" Isabel panted, trying to hide her giggle at just how into this they had gotten. Stiles nodded at her keeping his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, Isabel lowered her lips to his neck as he threw his head back into the pillows with a moan, she sighed happily though as his hands roamed her body slower than before, taking his time to caress her body everywhere perfectly. 

What's it gonna be 'cause I can't pretend?   
Don't you wanna be more than friends? (Oh)  
Hold me tight and don't let go (don't let go) (yeah)  
You have the right to lose control   
You got the right, you got the right (don't let go

The music faded into the background as they both completely focused on one another. "God woman, you're gonna be the death of me" Stiles grunted looking down at her as Isabel started to kiss and nip her way down his body, enjoying the way that his muscles tense beneath her lips. Stiles pushed a hand into her long dark hair, the lower she got the more his stomach rolled with nerves and desperation. 

"Wait, I dunno if I'll be able to handle that right now," Stiles said breathlessly, the blush coating his cheeks making him more adorable than Isabel could handle. 

Isabel quickly pulled up off of him, resting her knees between his legs she gently took his face in her hands and kissed him, showing him he had nothing to be sorry for because she could see that he for some reason felt guilty. Isabel rolled onto her side pulling Stiles with her so she could look him in the eyes, "Hey, it doesn't matter. We've got all the time in the world for that and everything else, I'm just glad we finally got here" Isabel assured him gently caressing his cheek, Stiles nodded with a smile wiping the lone tear from her cheek.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world to get someone as amazing as you" Stiles murmured as one of his hands drifted gently down her chest and her stomach. Stiles kissed her slowly and passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth as she moaned into the kiss, Stiles rolled her onto her back as he lay on his side beside her, letting his hand roam lower. 

Isabel wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers into his hair she had never been kissed the way that Stiles kissed her, he set her entire body on fire. 

The closer he got to where she wanted him the more he teased her, switching between gentle fingers with barely-there touches smoothing up her inner thighs, to running his fingers along the bottom of her stomach. When his long talented fingers finally ghosted over her wet sensitive folds she almost jumped up off the bed. He had buried his face in her neck, so as his warm breath fanned over her neck she found herself more desperate than ever for more, "Please Stiles, I need you. I can't take any more teasing" Isabel whimpered, continuing to roll her hips up into him and his hand.

"I think I like you, just like this" Stiles groaned against her throat, as his tongue lapped at the vein there, gently pushing two fingers through her folds, letting a single digit slide inside her slowly, loving the way that her back arched beneath him.

"Oh god, I love your voice" Isabel cried out, as Stiles pushed a second finger inside her, groaning at the way her walls clamped down around his fingers, she was so wet, so hungry for him and he had to remind himself that this wasn't a dream.

If she liked his voice then he had an idea she might like, "How long have you thought about this? About us?" Stiles asked in almost a growl, speaking through her whimpers and moans, Isabel cried out again as he crooked his fingers inside her, her fingers digging into his back and dragging down leaving angry red lines in their wake, as the pleasure in the pit of her stomach burned hotter.

"I don't k-know, I can't t-think" Isabel whimpered loudly clinging to Stiles as he pushed her higher and higher, closer to the edge.

"Please, talk to me. I really wanna hear you too" Stiles begged breathlessly, leaning on one arm and looking down at her. The perfect blue of her beautiful eyes had almost been swallowed by the black of her pupils, she had been biting her lip so long and so hard that it was almost bleeding, but she still kept it trapped between her teeth, trying to stop herself from screaming his name too loudly, which was proving almost impossible. While his wrist and fingers continued to work her over, he quickly hit a spot that he noticed made her eyes squeeze shut.

"S-Stiles, please. Need you" Isabel panted, clawing at his back just about managing to lean up, pressing her lips to his in a desperately hungry kiss all teeth and tongues. 

Stiles groaned at the desperation in her voice, only able to agree that he couldn't wait much longer either. "You sure you're ready?" he asked gently, unable to stop himself from smiling.

Isabel smacked his chest lightly, "Why don't you try and find out?" she smirked daringly, her eyes focused completely on those honey brown eyes that had haunted her dreams.

"Not yet, I'm not finished. Want you to come on my fingers" Stiles all but growled, not waiting for an answer he started kissing down her chest, nipping and sucking around the little bud he finally pulled a nipple between his lips. Gently dragging his teeth across the sensitive but, Isabel gasped arching her back up off the bed, pushing herself closer to him. 

Stiles chuckled sounding a little darker than she was used to, but she couldn't deny that she loved it. "Shit! That feels so good, Stiles!" Isabel cried out, as Stiles' free hand drifted to her neglected nipple, rolling the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger, pinching gently every now and then. Finally, Isabel found herself letting go completely, not giving a second thought to how loud she was being now or who heard them. 

"So fucking sexy, wanna be inside you so bad. You gonna come for me, Izzy?" Stiles asked huskily, flicking his tongue over her nipple loving the way that her body jolted with every flick.

The feeling of him being everywhere at once, it was all too much, his hands, his mouth, the way that he spoke. She was so close to coming, then it happened Stiles shifted, pressing his thumb against her clit.

The pressure he applied was perfect, she could feel it coming hard and fast, so much so she barely had time to tell him. "Fuck Stiles, I'm c...." she started the sentence but never finished. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she finally came, tight and wet around his fingers, her walls squeezing around those long skilful digits as they worked her within an inch of her life.

She wasn't sure if she had blacked out from the pleasure but the next thing she knew Stiles had his face pressed against her neck, mumbling praises against her skin, telling her how sexy she was, how hard he was for her, she was amazing so tight so beautiful, so perfect, all his.

"Fuck" she whimpered turning so that he looked at her.

"Hey, thought I'd broke you there, you okay baby girl?" he asked tenderly cupping her cheek.

"Best. Night. Ever" she giggled, pulling him down and kissing him long and slow. Stiles chuckled happily kissing her back easily like they had been doing it for years. "Not done with you yet" she smirked pulling away from the kiss slightly, her hand wandering down his body and taking hold of his throbbing cock, she started pumping him slowly, that damn lip of hers back between her teeth. 

"Holy shit!" Stiles gasped, fingers tightening in the sheets by her head.

"You're so big baby, can't wait for you to fill me up" Isabel purred, her orgasm had seemingly spurred forward her confidence, and Stiles would be damned if it wasn't one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

"Izzy.." Stiles warned but the groan that left his lips soon after, really rendered the warning useless.

"I thought you liked it when I talked, nobody has ever made me come like you. Those fingers of yours are a weapon Stiles" Isabel whispered against his ear, letting her breath linger a little longer as she pulled his ear lobe between her teeth.

"Yeah, that's not helping right now Izzy, I'm already fit to explode" Stiles grumbled, she couldn't help but giggle because she could hear the moans he was letting out as she had spoken. Stiles shifted his legs between hers so he was hovering over her, his arms either side of her head so that he was looking down at her.

Isabel smiled up at him, spreading her legs for him she couldn't help but run her hands all over his body, loving the way that his muscles rippled under her soft delicate touch. Stiles pulled his lip between his teeth as he ran his hands up her thighs, Isabel moved her hand down taking hold of his cock and positioned him at her soaked entrance, gasping as the wide head pressed just inside of her. 

Stiles moaned at the effort of going slowly so he didn't hurt her, dropping his head on her shoulder as he slowly pushed inside. Isabel felt every solid inch of him, her hands grasping his back tightly as he stretched her a little more than she was used to. 

"Jesus, fuck. You're so damn tight" Stiles ground out, his nipping at her shoulder quickly becoming more like bites. His hand smoothing up her arms, and taking her wrists in his hands and pinning them to the bed. "You're gonna rip my back open in a minute baby, you gotta breathe" Stiles groaned as Isabel rolled her hips impatiently. 

Stiles rested his forehead on Isabel's, waiting for her to open her eyes and relax a little, "Just do it, please Stiles. Can't take this" she begged, wrapping her legs around his back, crying out when that pushed him in further.

"You sure?" Stiles grit out his question, his fingers probably leaving bruises on her wrists as he continued to hold back. Isabel nodded nails digging into her palms in anticipation. 

Stiles thrust forward hard and fast, pushing himself inside her fully, causing Isabel to let out a scream. "Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Stiles asked in a panic, releasing her wrists and cupping her cheeks in his hands. 

To his surprise, she smiled up at him there was her Stiles, "I'm okay, I promise" she assured him gently placing a chaste kiss on his soft lips. "You can move," she said rolling her hips gently, causing a gasp to slip past her lips.

"This probably won't last long" Stiles chuckled, a light blush dusting his cheeks, as he pushed a hand up into her hair. 

"I'm okay with that, we've got plenty of time to practise" she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. Stiles nodded in agreement pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. Slowly he started to move his hips his spare hand moving to grip at her hip, "Fuck Stiles!" she cried out loudly, spurring Stiles on, his hips picked up speed quickly, their eyes met again as the sounds of his hips bouncing off of her ass echoed around the room. "Please Stiles, I need to come" Isabel begged her back arching, nails digging into his back.

Stiles growled snapping his hips at a speed that she never would have expected, "Come on baby girl, give it to me" he grunted the hand on her hip moving to rub hard circles into her clit.

"Fuck. Yes! " she screamed loudly, as the orgasm hit her from nowhere like a train, her body going completely stiff as her pussy began fluttering around his throbbing cock, it was almost more than he could take, but he just about managed to hold himself back. Stiles succeeded in pushing Isabel through her orgasm without coming himself, completely in love with the way her body responded to him, he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Isabel pouted up at him as she came down, "You didn't come" she acknowledged confused.

Before her mind could wonder Stiles spoke, his voice dripping with the sound of sex. "You've got one more for me don't you?" he panted his questioned, somehow still managing to smirk down at her.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, "My god, I don't know if I can, but I'll try" she answered, eyes twinkling with mischief as their eyes met again.

Stiles grinned down at her, " That's my girl, but yes you can, trust me" he responded shifting his hold on her, pulling her legs flat against his chest, so that her feet were by his head.

"Oh God" Isabel whimpered at the new feeling, he was so deep inside her, she was sure she would be feeling this night for weeks.

"Stiles is fine" he chuckled, experimentally rolling his hip against her, she made a noise he had never heard before as her eyes started to flutter closed. Stiles snapped his hips forward, making her scream out in pleasure, his hands clamped down around her thighs holding her legs tightly against him.

"Fuck, that's it" he grunted loudly, quickly picking up a fast and hard rhythm, his fingers digging harshly into her skin she knew she would have bruises everywhere the next day, and she couldn't wait.

Isabel had become a rambling mess, only his name leaving her lips like a chant with a few choice curse words. "I'm so close, you think you can come with me, Izzy?" Stiles asked between breathing, feeling a little lightheaded and breathless as his hips started to lose their rhythm. Isabel nodded quickly, her hands balling into fists in the sheets beside her.

Stiles collapsed on top of her when he came inside her, still gently thrusting his hips, it was enough to take Isabel with him though. Seconds past with them just laying there panting, hands gently roaming each other's bodies, small kisses placed on sweaty skin.

"Did I die?" Stiles asked quietly, finally rolling off her scared he was squashing her. Isabel huffed a laugh, curling into his side and nuzzling against his neck, placing gentle kisses there. 

"If you did I think we both did" Isabel replied just as quietly, her voice rough and wrecked.

Stiles turned his head to look at her, "God you're beautiful" he smiled blissfully, pushing the sweaty hair from her forehead.

"Oh yeah, I bet I look a right picture. Worth it though, best night of my life" Isabel answered shyly taking his hand in hers.

"Mine too" Stiles replied with that goofy smile on his face, making her giggle as he pulled her tighter into his side, pulling the covers over them both.

"You two done yet? we wanna play a game!" Allison slurred from behind the door, Isabel laughed ducking her head under the covers.

"You should go ahead without us, we're gonna be a while" Stiles called making Allison laugh as Isabel slapped his chest gently, Stiles shouted 'ouch' louder than necessary.

Stiles tried to hide Isabel under the covers so she couldn't answer, she laughed loudly squealing for him to stop when he started to tickle her. "We'll be down in ten!" Isabel called through her laboured breathing.

"No fair" Stiles pouted, making Isabel almost feel bad because it was possibly the cutest sight she had ever seen she almost felt bad. 

"You're so adorable, I promise we can come back up soon, that okay?" Isabel asked trying to hold back at the look on Stiles' face, he looked anything but impressed.

"Fine, but you owe me" Stiles replied placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Anything you want" Isabel replied honestly, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Stiles groaned happily closing his eyes at the feeling, "I might take you up on that Bradley" he replied sleepily.

"I look forward to it Stilinski" Isabel replied fondly, pulling him into another slow passionate kiss, knowing that now she owed Stiles, there was about to be some serious fun.


End file.
